First Day on a New World
Exploration of the new planet continues, and Quark attempts another assault. __TOC__ Plot Summary The S.S. Explorer is on the surface of the new planet. Hawkins explains that more info is needed about this new world. The Voltron Force is out gathering data. The Air Team radios back some good locations for a base and comm center, and chat among themselves about the new planet. On Hazar's command ship, Quark reports that the Voltron Force is looking to establish a base on the new planet. He proposes that they let it go, but Hazar explains that the planet is "the richest prize in the entire galaxy." It contains such a wealth of resources that "whoever can capture it can control the known universe." Hazar proposes to let the Garrison's fleet do all the preliminary work; the Drules can then swoop in and take over when the time is right. Quark doesn't think that'll work; if the Garrison fleet isn't stopped now they won't be stopped at all! Quark storms off. Hawkins orders the Land Team to select a landing site for the construction corps that are expected to arrive soon. During a break in their assignment, the team chats about the development that will no doubt come to the planet, while Cinda scales a nearby cliff face to get a high-up view of the landscape. Quark returns to his own ship and relays his plan to his underlings. He is not going to follow Hazar's plan; he is going to make another assault on the Garrison base right now. The Sea Team is in the waters exploring and taking undersea readings; they chat with Hawkins about their findings and about the Drules. At Galaxy Garrison headquarters on Earth, Commodore Steele begins a meeting with 4 other officers. He informs the attendees that construction units are on their way to the new planet. The new base is in danger; the Garrison has info that Hazar will launch another attack. Hawkins must be advised to launch a surveillance satellite as soon as possible. Back on planet, base construction has started, and more workers are arriving. An urgent message comes in from Steele: Hazar is planning another attack. Newley responds that laser defenses are installed. Steele suggests a surveillance satellite; Newley agrees to launch one immediately. Quark observes the satellite's launch, and immediately shoots it down. He thinks the satellite's destruction means the base is blind, so he launches an attack. The orbiting Garrison command launches a fleet of fighters in response (the nameless commander inexplicably refers to this fleet as the "air team"). The Voltron Force, in their vehicles, sit ready in the hangar. The "air team" keeps Quark's fighters busy, but then Quark sends down a squadron protected by "energy shields" to break through to the planet. The Voltron Force launches to counter, and the incoming squadron drops tanks to the surface. The Force scatters and engages. After his robot forces take heavy losses, Quark drops a robeast to bolster his attack! The team forms Voltron: "Activate interlocks Form feet and legs Form arms and torso And I'll form the head" 2 major fights are raging at the same time from 2 different places: *Voltron vs. the robeast below. *The Garrison vs. Drule fighters above. ...Which means that both sides have a 50-50 chance of winning victory if one asset bests their opponent and aids the other in overpowering the 2nd opponent. So far no one is scumbling to defeat yet. An outcome is hard to predict as both sides are fighting evenly. It also means that neither Voltron or the Garrison can help each other until one threat has been neutralized. Eventually, Voltron forms his Blazing Sword and destroys the robeast. (The resolution of the space battle however is not shown.) As his ship retreats, Quark grouses that "Hazar will have my head for this." Hawkins congratulates Jeff for the Voltron Force's hard work. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Jeff * Rocky * Chip * Wolo * Ginger * Cliff * Marvin * Hutch * Modoc * Cinda * Krik * Zandee * Shannon * Tagor * Lisa Explorer crew * Hawkins * Newley * Sparks Drules * Commander Hazar * Commander Quark Galaxy Garrison on Earth * Steele * Graham Quotes "Of course, it only has 3 moons. On my planet, we have 7''!" "It must be real romantic if you've got ''7 moons." Rocky hypothesizes about Wolo's planet ***** "I was just thinking: One day there'll probably be a big expensive motel right here where I'm standing... and I won't be able to afford to come here and enjoy it!" "Why don't you make a reservation now, before the prices skyrocket?" Hutch suggests a solution to Modoc's predicament ***** "We've got a satellite watchdog now, Rocky. Make you feel any better?" "I'll sleep like a log tonight!" "And saw like a log." Nice burn, Jeff! ***** "There's Hazar's big apple... Let's pick it." Quark ***** "The telescan shows it's some kind of a huge robeast." "Robeast?" "Yep." "Then it has to be one of Hazar's vicious robot monsters." Thanks, Newley. As if Hawkins couldn't figure that out. ***** "One of Hazar's robots can destroy a planet all by itself." Newley Notes * We learn these characters' names for the first time ** Steele ** Chip ** Wolo ** Modoc ** Cinda ** Zandee ** Rocky * We also learn Steele's rank for the first time... kinda. Hawkins calls him "Commodore"; Steele refers to himself as "Commander." * Hazar refers to Earth as "Terra" * Hawkins alerts the Galaxy Garrison that Commodore Steele is about to arrive at their offices. Why is Hawkins, who is light years away, alerting people on Earth that Steele is about to enter their building? * During the battle, Cliff laments that his Land Team can't help out in the battle in the sky, even though they frequently participate in space and air combat in other episodes * Quark's incredibly gross insubordination in this episode pretty much goes unpunished. It is not even mentioned in any other episodes in which Quark appears. Notable Edits from the Original Armored Fleet DaiRugger XV episode This episode isn't too far different, actually. Goofs * At 6:23, Zandee's voice is coming out of Shannon's mouth. The other character calls him "Zandee," so we can conclude that WEP misidentified the character in the shot when they wrote the dialog. * In the shot at 8:52, Hawkins' voice is coming from a not-Hawkins-looking guy. * At 17:01 and 17:09, Cric's voice is coming out of Jeff's mouth * As mentioned in section "Notes" above, Steele is presented with two different ranks ("Commander" as he refers to himself, and "Commodore" when others refer to him) * The ever-changing Sparks is two different guys today. References Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe Vehicle Force episodes